Hearts Are Breaking Everyday
by JackieWackie
Summary: Bella never jumped, she married Jacob instead, but what happens if Jacob finally does imprint? What if Bella was pregnant? When Bella finally gives birth to her baby who will show their faces? Read and review.
1. What happens next to Bella?

29/10/2007 17:55:00

Story Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are all owned by Stephenie Meyer.

During New Moon, Bella **NEVER**jumped form the cliff. Bella was also very much suicidal, she tried to kill herself many times, before the cliff; she wasn't really trying to hear Edwards voice but trying to kill herself. She knew there was a hurricane coming and she thought it was **THE** best way to kill herself. This is before she jumps, like right before.

**(BELLA'S POV)**

" Bella."

I smiled and exhaled.

_Yes?_ I didn't answer out loud, for fear that the sound of my voice would shatter the beautiful illusion. He sounded so real, so close. It was only when he was disapproving like this that I could hear the true memory of his voice-the velvet texture and the musical intonation that made up the most perfect of all voices.

" Don't do this," he pleaded.

_You wanted me to be human,_ I reminded him. _Well, watch me._

" Please. For me."

_But you won't stay with me any other way._

" Please." It was just a whisper in the blowing rain that tossed my hair and drenched my clothes-making me as wet as if this were my second jump of the day.

I rolled up onto the balls of my feet.

" No, Bella!" He was angry now, and the anger was so lovely. I was torn out of my illusion when I heard a different voice.

" Bella!" I turned slowly. Jacob was sprinting toward me.

" What do you think your doing? Get away from there!" I shook my head I needed this. I needed to hear _his_ voice again. I turned to the ocean again. I felt warm hands grasp me from the edge.

" Bella doesn't Charlie need you." That snapped me out of my daze.

" What's wrong with Charlie." I started toward the path to my truck.

" It's Harry Clearwater. He had a heart attack. Charlie and my dad are there with Sue and her kids." I gasp in horror Charlie is Harry's friend they always went fishing together.

" We should go to the hospital." I started to walk to my truck. The illusion was perfect; nothing would have stopped me from jumping over that cliff. I took a look at the water and it was choppy. I wouldn't have survived the swim to shore. I shuddered at the thought. I wouldn't, I couldn't, do that to Charlie or Jacob.

Jacob.

He really does love me. I frowned. How could he love me, I was broken and useless.

"Jacob?"

" Bella, what is it? You look troubled." He took my hand in his, like he use to before his change.

" I think I'm ready." I looked at his face. I t was confused for a minute, till the words gathered their meaning. He smiled down at me. His almost black eyes were warm with love and compassion.

" Yeah?" I nodded. He leaned his head down to mine. He hesitated an inch from my lips. I took a deep breath in and ever so lightly touched my lips to his. They were warm, nothing like _his, _they were soft. I moaned, as he became more daring, letting his tongue touch my bottom lip. I eased my mouth open slowly. Someone cleared his or her throat. I jerked away from Jacob's lips and swallowed hard. I looked at the person to see Jared with a large smile plastered on his face.

" Jared, what is it now? Can't you see we're busy?" Jacob was fuming, but not shaking. I playfully smacked Jared's arm.

" Jake maybe you should get Bella home. Charlie is still at the hospital but the doctors don't think Harry will live through the night." The smiles were slowly slipping off our faces. Jacob nodded starting my truck. Jared ran into the woods.

" So… that kiss… was…" Jacob was sweating. He looked nervous.

" Yeah, it was something." I grabbed his hand that was resting on the seat. " It was the most perfect kiss I ever had." I knew it was true when I said it. None of the kisses that _he _gave me were ever as fulfilling as that one was.

CHAPTER TWO (2)

I had Jacob now, and I don't need _him_, Edward. I thought his name, and it didn't hurt. The wound in my chest wasn't throbbing. Jacob Black healed my wounds. Maybe not all of them but the giant hole that use to make me loose my breath was gone. Gone hopefully forever.

Life was good again. I had a new love of my life, and I knew it would last forever. I knew I still loved Edward, I could say his name without the torturous pain, I would always love him but it was unrequited. It has been ten years since Harry Clearwater died. The pack has killed Victoria, and even a few new additions have happened in the pack.

The Clearwater children, Leah and Seth have joined the pack, and so has Quil. Emily and Sam are married and have a beautiful baby boy, who is now seven. They named him James Taylor Uley or JT for short. I was currently in the bathroom of our little house in La Push.

I looked at the timer. Thirty seconds. I looked away from the timer, hoping that time would hurry up. I glanced at it again. Fifteen seconds. I paced the little floor avoiding the little test on the sink. The timer went off, scaring me to the point where I yelped. I heard Jacob bounding down the stairs toward the bathroom. He slammed the door open, looking for the thing that scared me. He looked at me with confusion when he saw nobody there. I pointed toward the timer above the toilet, on a shelf where we stored towels, with a shaking finger. I gulped when we both took a step closer to sink.

" Jake, you look at it fist then tell me what it says." I whispered. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. Was I pregnant? I sure hoped so. I want nothing more from life than to carry the baby of the man I love. I smiled. I might have a baby growing inside of me. I wound my arms around my stomach.

" Bella open you eyes." I felt his warm hand on my shoulder. I opened on eye slowly. Jacob was in front of me, and he was smiling like a fool who won the lottery.

" Well?" I whispered I already knew the answer. It was written all over his face.

" It's blue. Bella baby, we're going to have a baby!" My other eye shot open and I lunged myself at Jacob. I felt my warm tears escape my eyes. I looked into Jacobs face. He was crying too.

" I love you Jacob. Just think we are going to have a baby. I wonder what he will look like."

" What makes you so sure it will be a boy?" Jacob asked in a seductive voice. I smiled.

" Sometimes I know these things." I kissed him gently, before I ran from the bathroom to call Charlie.

I dialed the number to Charlie's house. It ringed five times.

" Hello?" It was Charlie's new wife, Carole.

" Hey Carole! Is my father there? It's very important that I talk to him soon." I really didn't like Carole, but if my father liked her I at least acted like I did. She has tried to be my mother ever since my real mother died. She helped Charlie get over her death, but she never really comforted me. For one thing she doesn't like Jacob, and another thing was that she is like the mean old stepmother.

" Oh, Bella. Darling your father is eating his lunch, are you sure this can't wait?" I sighed, trying to show her how impatient I was with her. She got the idea.

" Charlie, honey your daughter is on the phone." I heard Charlie heave himself from a sitting position.

" Bella? What's wrong?" His voice was rough and eager.

" Nothing dad, but I do have some good news. Well Jacob and I both do. Can we have dinner tonight together?" Charlie was flipping through a calendar.

" Sure Bells. Tonight is perfect. Where should we go?"

" I was thinking maybe you could come over here, and I could make dinner. It's been a while since you've eaten my food." I could almost hear his smile. We said our good byes and I hung up.

Jacob was walking toward me with a wicked grin on his face.

" My father and Carole are coming over tonight at eight for dinner."

" We do have six hours before we should start cooking, what in the world should we do till then?" I giggled. Jacob grabbed me into his large arms and carried me to our room.

It was seven thirty, and everything was done.

" They're here Bella!" I heard the front door open. I heard laughs and greetings, and finally the door closed. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the dinning room.

" Bells! It is so good to see you." Charlie walked in first, with Carole behind him and finally Jacob came in last.

" Dad, it's only been a week." I hugged him. Carole shook my hand, with a wicked look on her face.

" Lets sit down at the table and eat. I made some of your favorite foods dad." We all sat down and I served the food. Twenty minutes in the meal, Carole hasn't stopped talking for more than one minute, so we haven't even approached the subject.

" I was at the grocery store yesterday and I saw one of my mothers old friends, I was so glad to see her. But she had her grandchildren with her and they were horrible. Yelling and screaming for candy." Carole waved her hands in the air. " She asked me if I had children. Of course Bella isn't my real daughter but I told her about you, Bella. She seemed surprised I didn't have any children, but to say the least I am glad I never had any, they seem like such a hand full." She stopped to take a deep breath. Before she could start talking again Jacob intervened.

" Charlie, we have some really exciting news." He looked at me with a magical glint in his eyes.

"Well go on son, tell me!" Charlie almost yelled. I smiled.

" Dad, this morning we found out, that I'm expecting!" Jacob grabbed my hand. We looked at Charlie with anticipation. But instead of Charlie talking, Carole spoke.

" Ugh, are you sure?" Charlie looked at her alarmed, like she was crazy.

" Positive. Dad, are you okay?" Charlie was smiling. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

" I am… I am perfect. I'm going to be a grandfather?" Jacob laughed freely, so freely in fact that I had to join in with him. It was pure bliss. I was going to be a mother. We were finally going to have a family.

Seven months later, I was really showing. I loved it. I loved my rapture. I thought nothing could ruin my perfect life, but it was going to be short lived, I could tell. It was just like with Edward. I thought everything was perfect… No! I had to stop thinking like that Jacob was nothing like Edward. They were mortal enemies, and Jacob would never leave me like Edward did. Never. Jacob has been working longer hours at the garage, and I rarely got to see him.

Today I was spending time with Angela. She and Ben are also married, I knew they would get married, and she has twins.

" Bella, you're my best friend, and don't you think you should tell your best friend something important, even if it is going to hurt them?" We were in a little café in Seattle. We came here after I had my ultrasound, I found out the sex of my baby. I was right, it's a boy. She left the twins at her house with Ben, so we had the whole day together, a very rare occasion. Angela was starting to scare me.

" Angela what the hell are you talking about?" Worry coated every word that left my mouth.

" Bella, I saw Jacob and this woman kissing each other." I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. This couldn't happen, it just couldn't! Jacob loves me. He would never, ever hurt me. Unless he imprinted on that woman, then I would end up being like Leah Clearwater. Leah and Sam were high school sweethearts, until Sam imprinted on Emily. I opened my eyes, and tears spilled over.

" Are you sure it was Jacob?" I whispered. She only nodded. I could see how this was hurting her she had tears in her eyes also.

" Angela, what am I going to do? I'm pregnant, and my baby needs a father."

" You can't keep him after he has cheated on you, maybe you should ask him about it. Do what you think is right, what's in your heart."

After we left Seattle, we were driving back to Forks, each in our own cars. I almost couldn't drive I was close to hysterics. Angela followed me home. Once she left I waited for Jacob to get home from work. He did come home around nine thirty.

Jacob entered the house and once he saw me, sitting in the living room, he paused.

"Bella, what are you doing up, you're usually asleep. What's a matter?" I laughed once out of anger.

" Like you don't know Jacob Black!" I stood up, and walked over to where Jacob was. " What are you thinking about? Why ruin our perfect family. Jacob, I am seven months pregnant, and you're out kissing women when I am home being very emotional and waiting for you to get home!" I was screaming at him. He looked at me with his mouth hanging open.

" Bella, how did you find out?" He choked out. I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

" Angela saw you together, kissing her. How long?"

" About six months. Bella, I still love you, but I imprinted on her. I can't help it. She is my world, now."

" Jacob, what about our son?"

" Son? You're going to give birth to a baby boy? My baby boy, my son." I slapped Jacob.

" No, this child stopped being your child the moment you imprinted on that woman! I can't stay here Jake. I can't handle this. It's too much stress and hardship for _my_ son. Either I will be leaving in one week or you will be leaving in one week. It's the only solution I can think of."

" I'm not leaving, Hannah lives here, and I can't leave when she lives here in Forks." Hannah, her name was Hannah, The home wreaker. Then I had the urge to confront Hannah.

" Hannah who?" I asked still angry.

" Hannah Marshall. She just moved here from California." I nodded my head.

" Is she better looking than me?" I needed to know, I needed to know why Jacob imprinted on her, and not me his wife.

" I don't want to talk about this with you Bella. I don't think it's right." I sighed.

" Alright, I will leave tonight, stay at Angela's house or something." I went to the bedroom and packed a bag with enough clothes for a week. I called Angela once in my car. She said I could stay for as long as I needed to. But before I went to Angela's I called 411 and got Hannah Marshall's address and number. She lived alone in a large old Victorian house, the old Cullen estate. She must have some money in order to buy it from them. It just proved to me that they were real.

When I got to Angela's I told her the whole story, leaving out the part about knowing where Hannah lived. That night I cried myself to sleep, thinking about Jacob and that woman who was living in my old family's house. No, they were never my family. I just thought of them that way, but obviously it was unrequited. The next day I was going to go to Hannah's house and meet with her. I don't care how much pain it may cause I need to meet her.

I woke up at seven thirty. I made breakfast and I left to go down the familiar road to the house that holds so many lovely and painful memories. I made it to the old white Victorian house around eight fifteen. There was a car in the driveway, and a woman sitting in a chair on the porch. As I stepped out of the car the woman, who I guessed to be Hannah, stood up from the chair.

" May I help you, miss?" She was beautiful. She has blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She was about the same height as me.

" Are you Hannah Marshall?" I asked politely

" Yes I am. Who are you?"

" My name is Isabella Black." I said in a hostile tone. She was slightly taken aback from my reply, but comprehension showed on her face after she recognized my last name.

" Oh, do you know Jacob Black?" She asked pleasantly. Jacob must not have talked about me.

" I do know him." She smiled.

" Would you like to come in and talk?" I thought about it for a minute. I haven't been in this house for eleven years. I nodded, and she helped me up the stairs, which I must say were harder to get up them before. She opened the front door and guided me inside the old house. It was still the same; every thing was in the same places. The back wall was still glass, the piano still on the lowered platform, and the walls still the same color white. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I gazed at the piano. That lovely piano Edward left it behind, in his haste to get away from me.

I walked slowly toward the piano. My legs were shaking. This was worse than I thought it would be. The memories of my eighteenth birthday flooded back in my head again as I saw the blood stain, that Esme couldn't get out.

" Are you okay? Why are you crying? Do you not like the sight of blood? When I bought this place it was already there."

" I'm sorry. I used to know the people who lived here before. I am so sorry for the bloodstain; It's mine from at least eleven years ago. It happened on my eighteenth birthday party. It was so pretty here. Alice went all out for me. Even though I didn't want a party. There were crystal bowls with pink roses all over the place. On the piano, and after…" Why was I telling my tragic story to the woman who stole my husband? I knew the answer even as I asked the question. I needed someone to tell it to. I never talked about it, even to Jacob. " Sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear about my past. It isn't that interesting really." I apologized again.

" It's alright. But you still haven't told me why you're here." I wiped my tears from my face and I cleared my throat.

" I wanted to meet you before I left town. You see you're having an affair with my husband and I just found out about it yesterday."

" What? Who do you think you are? I am not having an affair with your husband, I have a boyfriend and I would never, ever cheat on him!" I sat down on the piano bench.

" Who is your boyfriend? If you don't mind me asking."

" I don't mind his name is Jacob." My heart wrenched, and my baby kicked me. New tears sprung to my eyes.

" That's my husband." I showed her my wedding rings.

" No, I don't believe you. He never said anything about a wife, nonetheless a pregnant wife. How many months are you along?" Hannah was now crying.

" I am seven and a half months." I sighed.

" How long have you been married?"

" We just had our nine year anniversary. But we were together since he was sixteen, and I eighteen. He helped me through the toughest time in my life. I told you I knew the people who lived here before you, but I didn't say how. Would you like to hear?" Hannah couldn't even talk, so she just nodded.

" It all started when my mother got remarried when I was a junior in high school. I moved from Phoenix to Forks, so I wouldn't have to deal with my father in-law. My father, Charlie, is the Police Chief of Forks. The first day of school I met Edward Cullen, well not really met but more of him glaring at me." I laughed remembering his beautiful face twisted in rage, as he smelled me. My blood sang to him and he hated me for it. " After the first day I didn't see Edward for a couple of weeks, but finally he returned to school, and he talked to me for the first. I still remember the words he said just like they were said yesterday. ' Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan.' He was always a gentleman, even though he did have a temper. He called me Bella even though everyone else was calling me Isabella. It was like we had an instant connection. His voice was so loving, so concerned. He would talk to me little at a time, but he stopped one day after he saved my life. You see I almost got run over by a van.

" But Edward saved me just in time. After a while though he decided to talk to me again and we became friends fast, even though he warned me not to be his friend. Edward said he wasn't good for me. But he and his family always went out for hikes when the weather was nice, so when I got invited down to First beach, for a party one weekend he was gone.

" That's where I first met Jacob. I talked to him, and he told me some stories about his tribe. I loved those stories. Later that week Edward was still with his family hun… I mean hiking when I went shopping with some of my friends in Port Angeles. I went looking for a bookstore, when my friends went on the boardwalk. I got lost. There were these four guys that were following me, and they would have raped me if Edward didn't save me yet again." I looked at Hannah. Her eyes were wide like plates and her mouth hung open slightly. I smiled.

" It was later that night that I found out exactly how much I really loved Edward Cullen. To this day I still love him, probably even more than I love Jacob. But I started to think about how my mother put roots down in this little town, and I didn't want that. So I broke up with Edward and left to live with my mother in Phoenix. Edward asked me to take him back, and so I went to a hotel where he and his sister, Alice, and their father, Carlisle, were. But I fell down some stairs and through a window." Hannah gasped. I laughed. " I guess I should have told you before, that I am a danger magnet and a klutz. Those were some of my happiest days. Being with Edward was like finally living."

Is it alright if I go to the kitchen and get some water?" I asked.

" Yeah, the door to the kitchen," I stopped her.

" I know where it is, I probably know this house better than you do." I said with a sullen voice. I walked to the kitchen and everything was the same here, also. I got a glass of water and returned to the living room. Hannah was on the couch that I once saw Emmett and Jasper on.

" Hannah, I was just wondering if I could go look up stairs." Her head snapped up.

" S-sure. I'll follow you." I nodded and made my way up the stairs to the second story floor. I looked in Carlisle's office to see if the paintings of the Volturi were there, but they were gone, just like the large cross his father made. I slowly started up the next flight of stairs to the room I so dearly held in my heart, as one of the best places in the world.

Edwards room was the exactly same. The black leather couch was still located in the same position and the stereo, plus CD's were still there. He must have left so fast, he didn't get time to pack some of his most precious objects. I smiled and walked to the CD's, looking through them like the first day I came here.

" What is this room?" I almost forgot about Hannah, so when she talked I jumped a little.

"This was Edwards room. These are his CD's, I would come over and we would just stay up here for hours at a time, just listening to…" I stopped talking abruptly when I saw a copy of the CD Edward made me for my birthday. I grabbed it and put it in the stereo. I pressed play and the familiar sound of Esme's favorite came on. But that's not the one I wanted to hear. I hit the next button and my lullaby started to play.

" Aw, Edward. Why did you take my CD away? Goddamn you!" I screeched. It was so nerve wreaking, thinking and hearing the song he composed for me. I was his inspiration.

" Who is this playing?" Again I forgot she was here. I was screaming about a CD missing and she must think I'm crazy.

" This is my song Edward wrote. He used to hum it to me. It would relax me, and make me feel happy to be living and spending my days with the man I loved, even if he was a vam…" I stopped short. I almost said something dumb! I could spoil their whole lives, everything they did to stay under cover. I almost ruined it!

" I already know that they were vampires, Bella. If that's what you were going to say." I spun around to stare at her.

" So Jacob told you?" Hannah nodded. " I had to guess on both accounts. I guess I should tell you the real story behind the lies I've made up to cover the real accidents."

" You were lying?" Hannah asked.

" Yeah, I didn't really fall out a window, I was tracked by a vampire. Edward saved me. I thought the vampire had my mother, you see he was a very good tracker, it was like a game for him." I shivered at the thought of James. Then Jacob and his pack saved me from another vampire, who was out for revenge. I have had a hard life. I just want to live like a normal person, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen."

" Why not?"

" Yesterday I found out I am going to have a baby boy. The chances of my baby being a werewolf are so high, that I'm scared to even give birth in a hospital. I know they don't change till there is a vampire threat but I can't shake the feeling that it's going t be to much for me to handle." Hannah looked at me with grief.

" I'm really sorry about Jacob and you. It's just like we were made for each other."

" That's because you _are_ made for each other. I knew this would happen one day, but I still wished he would imprint on me. But my love wasn't enough for him just like with Edward." I don't think she understood what the last part was because I let out a loud sob. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and a soothing 'shh' sound.

" Bella maybe you should go home, this stress might be bad for your baby."

I left after I took Edward's copy of the CD. I went back to Angela's house and told her about my day. She was proud of me for going to the house but very disappointed that I confronted Hannah. I told her when I would be leaving, which would be two days. Ben offered to help me move and I really needed it.

The day of my move Ben and I took a large U-Haul truck to La Push, down the little street and to the little brown house on the right side of the street. Jacob was they're helping me out of the truck as soon as Ben stopped it.

" Bella, Hannah called me yesterday, and told me you talked to her. That you went to her house. She said you told her part of your story. What story?" Jacob was trying to stall me from moving out. I knew him well enough to know what his actions really mean.

" Jacob I talked to her about the Cullen's and I talked to her about you and our history together. I told her about my fears that our child will turn out like you. I don't want that for my son, my baby. What will I do once we're divorced? Live as a single mother?" I walked briskly down the faded path to the house, Ben at my heels and Jacob jogging ahead of me, back to the house.

" Divorce!" Jacob stopped short of the house. I walked past him, taking two steps at a time up the stairs into the house.

" Yes, Jacob. Divorce. If you're going to be spending the rest of your life with a different woman than the mother of your child then I am going to divorce you, and try to gain full custody of our son." I looked around. My stuff was already in boxes and waiting near the door. " Ben can you help me with some of these boxes?"

" Sure Bella." Ben picked up a heavy box of my belongings and started moving it into the truck. I grabbed a small bag of clothes and baby things and did the same.

" Full custody, Bella no you can't. I deserve custody, he's my son to!" I laughed at him, as I put the stuff in the truck.

" Jacob, like I told you four days ago, you stopped being this baby's father the day you cheated on me. The day you saw Hannah, the day your love for a stranger became stronger than the love for you wife!" I jabbed my finger in his face. I grabbed the divorce papers that I already signed from the cab of the truck and handed them to Jacob.

" I signed them already, so just quickly read over it and sign the damned thing!" Ben was carrying the last box into the truck. Jacob didn't even read it. He just signed it and stuffed it in my waiting hands.

" Thank you Jacob, for not making this hard on me. I will have my lawyer call you when the court date is for custody. But it will be awhile, I have to give birth to him before I can do that." I laughed once. " Bye Jake." I waved once, and felt my baby kick me. He was smart, and he knew something was wrong wit his mother.

One month later, and I am in Portland, Maine. I'm in the hospital for bed rest, because baby Jack almost came early. I am to stay in the hospital until I give birth. I am also in a deep depression. It is hard being a single mother and also have two lost loves. I started to believe that I was not capable of being loved. I can't take anti-depression medicine till Jack is born, but I don't think I will need it once he is born, because I will have someone to love. As my nurse, Tracy, checks my vital signs and the baby's she talks to me about what's happening in the outside world.

Today was no different.

" So when I was at the grocery store, there was this extremely handsome man there, and he had this teenager following him around. I could have sworn she called him 'dad'. It is so hard to tell who is nice, and who isn't but I _could_ tell he was good. I might ask him out next time I see him." Tracy has red hair and hazy gray eyes. She is married but her husband is in jail for robbing a bar.

" Tracy you're married, you should be fateful to your husband. I have gone through two men in the past thirteen years, one I was married to and one I was engaged to, in a way. The one that is the father to my baby, he left me for a different woman last month. The second one put me into such a depression that I tried to kill myself many times. You're lucky to have someone love you, so get the hell over it!" Let me just say this before you judge me. Tracy and I don't get along. She is a mean person, whose husband loved her so much that he robbed a bar for her. She repaid his love by cheating on him. I have asked for a different nurse but the head nurse wouldn't give me another, so I am stuck in this hospital with Cheating Tracy for another month, at least. I sighed heavily.

Tracy looked at me like I smacked her in the face. I wanted to laugh at her but I held it in for when it was later tonight, and it won't be laughter it will be tears. Tracy stormed out of my room in a huff. Maybe she would get so mad that she'd go to the head nurse and try and switch patients. She would be doing a big favor for me.

I silently cried myself to sleep. The next day, though, Tracy was still here. My doctor came in around twelve thirty to check up on me.

" Well Bella it seems that you've got no need to be in the hospital anymore. All you have to do to get out today is promise me you'll take it easy and eat the correct foods.

I don't want to see you in this hospital again, unless you are having your baby." Dr. Churney laughed a little at his joke. I did not.

" I promise to do everything right. So what do I have to sign to get out of here?" Dr. Churney sent Tracy to get the release forms at the nurse's station. When she came back she had a large grin plastered on her face. I signed the damned papers. I gathered my belongings from the room and I had to be escorted out of the hospital in a wheelchair. My car was in the parking garage for the hospital. Pulling out of the garage was a relief. I almost didn't fit in my car, but I did. I was starving for some real food so I went to a little restaurant. The sign said wait to be seated, so I did.

" How many?" A red headed woman asked me.

" Only me." The woman smiled when she saw that I was pregnant.


	2. Baby Jack

She showed me to a booth that I could fit in. " Your waiter will be here soon." I smiled at her. A man with dark brown hair and tan skin came to my table.

" What would you like to drink today?" He didn't even look at me. For that I was thankful. I was tired of the same look in the eyes of every person that looks at me. It's either sad, for what I looked like, I looked like a zombie, or it was happy, because I was eating for two.

" Er. How about green tea." I looked at the menu he just placed down next to me. He nodded and went to fill my drink order. The menu was simple;

Anthony's Diner

Breakfast…

Pancakes…...$10.25

Waffles…………$11.65

Crapes……...$8.99

Lunch…

Sandwiches……….$6.99

Chicken Fingers………$6.99

Pizza (Also for Dinner)…………$14.67

Dinner…

Pizza………….$14.67

Ravioli………….$17.12

Chicken………….$15.00

When the waiter came back I noticed his nametag. Anthony was what it said. How lucky was it that I would get as a waiter the owner of the Diner? " What would you like to eat?" Anthony asked me. He placed my tea in front of me and finally he looked at me.

" Er. Could I get the chicken dinner?" I faked a smile for him. The look in his eye wasn't sadness but it looked as if it were love. So peculiar that he would feel love for me when he doesn't even know my name.

" S-sure you could. Is that all?" I really smiled this time. It has been a long time since a man stammered because of me. He left then, but not before he looked over his shoulder at me, twice. I giggled at him. He was adorable. I stopped short; it has been nearly three months since I had a good laugh. The smile remained on my face but the giggles were gone, at least till I see Anthony again. Twenty minutes later he came back with my food. He set it down and stood there watching me eat.

" Is something wrong?" I asked him. He hesitated for a moment.

" Can I sit with you?" He smiled a little. My heart melted into molten heat.

" If you want to." He did, it was written all over his face. He placed himself into the booth across from me. " What brought this on?" I asked after four minutes.

" Will you go on a date with me?" He blurted out finally. I was slightly taken aback. Why is he attracted to me, I am very fat and I am getting divorced in two days.

(AN it takes a while to do that, right?)

Before I knew what I was saying I agreed.

" Oh, okay. Can we go tomorrow? It's my only free night." So polite, how could I disagree?

" Of course, but we can't come here." I giggled again.

" Why not? Do you not like the food?" I laughed harder and shaking my head.

" No I'm eating here now, you silly man. You asked me on a date and you don't even know my name." Anthony blushed such a beautiful color of red that I stopped breathing for a second. Jake kicked me and I laughed a little.

" Okay, you got me there. What's your name?"

" It's Isabella Black, well soon to be Isabella Swan." I said grimly.

" Why, if you don't mind me asking."

" It's along story, maybe if you get lucky I will tell you it some time." I replied with a devilish grin. He smiled in what may have looked exactly like mine. I finished eating and we set a time for our date. Before I left he said goodbye to me and rubbed my stomach. I never let a stranger touch it before, but Anthony was different. I felt like I was already in love with him. I wasn't ready for that yet, and I don't think I ever will be. I got in my car and drove to my apartment. The apartment was old but large. It had three bedrooms and two full baths. The walls were clean and they were dark green. The carpet was black. The kitchen was also large. It had an island and a gas stove. The refrigerator was large, with door-to-door neighbor freezer and fridge. I unlocked the door and entered. I was greeted by my cat, her name was Joan. She was named after Joan of Ark. Her coat was black and light gray. She was only eight months old.

I right away changed clothes and went to bed. My dream was much of the same thing but this time there was an extra person there.

_As I walked in the woods I entered a meadow, no not just a meadow but his meadow, our meadow. There was Jacob and Edward fighting. Jacob was killed instantly but then another figure appeared through the sea of ferns. It was Anthony. He saw me and started to run towards me, with his arms extended to me. I wanted to run to him but my eyes gazed over at Edward. He was smiling but he didn't look joyous just relieved. Then he whispered something so quiet I could barely her it. ' I will always love you Isabella. I never stopped. Be Safe." Then he was gone. I felt tears run down my face. I looked again at Anthony but he too was disappearing. _

I awoke at ten thirty the next morning. I was in a lot of pain. I knew what was happening, I was in labor! I quickly got to the phone and called 911. They told me they would be there in ten minutes. The pain was bearable compared to when I was bitten. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt! I opened the door and sat on the porch of my apartment. I took steady breaths and the pain stopped. When the paramedics finally got to me it had been seven and the pains were stating again.

" How long has it been since your last pain?" The female paramedic asked me when I was loaded into the ambulance.

" Seven minutes, what does that mean? I thought it was supposed to be more time?" I gasped wildly between pains. They said that it was because I was almost all the way dilated and I most likely would be in twenty to forty minutes. I was crying. I would occasionally call out Edwards name, and other times it would be Jacobs name.

Finally after four hours of labor Jack was born. He had dark skin and he had dark hair. He eyes were also dark, which is unusual for newborns. I was so relieved that Jack wasn't born as a wolf. I knew it wasn't the way it worked but I was still frightened from the thought. As I held my baby boy the nurse told me I had some visitors. The nurse said she would be back in to give me my anti-depression medication. Who could be visiting me in Maine? I didn't know anyone other than Anthony. But when the visitor came into the room, it wasn't Anthony no it was someone I never expected to see again in my life. Rosalie Cullen was standing in my hospital room. Not only that but she was smiling at me.

She was a beautiful as I remembered, same blonde hair and golden eyes. Still more beautiful than any model I've ever seen.

" Bella. Alice was right, your son _is_ beautiful just like you." I scoffed at the reference of my beauty. " Are you okay Bella, you look horrible."

" Rosalie what are you doing here?"

" Alice had a vision of you holding a baby! I couldn't believe it you always said you didn't want children. But look at you, holding your beautiful son. You're so lucky, but you didn't answer my question, Bella are you okay?"

" I'm doing my best, it's hard to be an only parent, and I did just give birth." The nurse came in and handed me a glass of water and my medicine. " Here dear, don't forget." She winked at me and left. Rosalie was looking at me with sad golden eyes.

" What? So I'm a little depressed, you try having Emmett leave you and then find another person to love and them leave you when you're pregnant with their child!" I hissed at her. Her face saddened.

" Bella I'm so sorry. Edward said it was best for you if we left, he didn't want any of us to hurt you."

" Well you can tell Edward that it did more damage to me when he did leave! He had no right, you guys were my family as much as you are his, maybe even more!" I popped the pills in my mouth and chugged the water. Jack was sleeping in my arms. He was so adorable when he slept. I loved him more than anything.

" Where are the rest of the Cullen's any how?" Rosalie smiled at me like an inside joke was just told. But I understood as soon as Jasper and Alice came through the door, followed by Esme and Carlisle. Esme hurried to my side and asked to hold Jack. I smiled again for the first time in a while, and nodded my head. Her face lit up when he started to suck on her finger. I giggled along with the rest of the family. Except Edward was nowhere to be found.

" Bella, I knew you would like for us to be here. Your just like a sister to me, you're my best friend. It has been so hard for me also," Alice began to ramble on and on but I stopped her.

" Alice, please don't."

" No! You need to know this! I didn't want to leave, none of us did, and we did it because Edward said it would be best for you. I knew he was wrong, I didn't see it but I could sense it. We all wanted to say good-bye to you, but Edward forced us to leave.

" But don't feel hostility toward him, he did it because he loves you! He didn't want you to get hurt! He loves you Bella, and he always will." I closed my eyes and tears spilled over them. I shook my head. No way did he love me. He told me he didn't want me. Was he lying? I felt a cold hand touch my face, wiping the tears off of it. I opened me eyes slowly to see Jasper.

" Bella, he does love you. I feel it emitting off of him everyday. And I can see that you love him, too. "

" That means nothing now, I can't be seen with him as a lover, I have a child now. I am twenty-seven years old, and Edward still looks like he's seventeen! That will never work! Your right Jasper I do love Edward still, but the wound on my heart isn't healed yet. I don't know how I will react to seeing him." I looked at Esme who was holding Jack. He had awoken but he wasn't crying. He had a large smile on his face and his eyes were large with joy. He loved this family already.

" Where is Edward?" I heard a low 'Ahem' in the doorway of my room. I was afraid it would be Edward but when I looked over there it was Anthony. I sighed.

" Anthony!" I was happy to see him.

" Bella, I just came by to see the new mother and her baby!" He saw Esme holding Jack and his face contorted with jealousy. " There's my big boy!" _His_ big boy, he must really like children. He then did another confusing thing. He came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. I felt blood rushing up to my face, and I heard Emmett laugh while whispering, " I love it when she does that!" I giggled a little.

" Anthony I would like you to meet the Cullens. We go way back." Anthony nodded at them. " This is Jasper and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is actually a doctor. He used to help me a lot. Right?" I smiled at him

" Ah, Bella you give me to much credit. But you were very clumsy, I'm guessing that's still true?" I laughed and nodded my head. Alice squealed and hugged me. She whispered in my ear, " I just saw us moving here!" I stiffened, so she added. " Edwards not with us anymore, Bella. We'll talk later." She released me from her death grip (No pun intended).

" Guess what Bella, were moving here! We can see you as much as we want now! And you can fill your best friend what has happened in the past ten years!" Alice was jumping up and down. Jasper looked overwhelmed so her touched her shoulder and calmed her down.

" Here dear, I think your son wants you." Esme handed me Jack. He looked at Anthony for the first time and he giggled. He was such a happy baby. A nurse came in and said that I could be discharged later that day, since Jack was healthy and there were no problems with the birth. I thanked her as she drooled over the Cullen men. Carlisle said he would get my papers and he would be back in four minutes.

The rest of the Cullens also left the room, most likely giving Anthony and me some space.

" So, who's Edward?" Anthony finally asked me. I felt my heart pick up speed.

" Just an old friend."

" Friend? I heard something about love?" He paused. " Bella, just tell me the truth." His eyes were full of love, and confusion. Could he love me already?

" He was my first boyfriend, and the Cullens are his family." I looked at him, afraid that he would be angry. But instead his face was full of confusion.

" So what's the deal with them any way? Why are they here?"

" Er, well they heard I was pregnant and they wanted to see my baby. You see they are like my second family. They moved away from where I used to live about ten years ago, and well I never thought I would see them again, but here they are!" Anthony nodded his head with understanding.

" Well how do you feel about this Edward guy?" I took a deep breath and I smelled a scent that I thought was forever gone to me. Edward was standing in this same room. I looked at the door and there he was, in his god fashion, but he looked tired. Even for a vampire he looked dead. The only things that were the same were his golden eyes and his crocked smile that played around his mouth. He didn't look seventeen more like twenty-five.

" Edward?" I breathed his name. Anthony's eyes shot toward Edward. " What are you doing here? Alice said you didn't live with them any more." My heart started to pound harder and blood rushed to my face. Edward smiled larger at the sight of my blush.

" Bella, your as beautiful as I remembered, even more maybe. And your blush still as dashing and luscious also." He walked to my bed, past a shocked Anthony, and touched my face. " Your still as warm as I remember." He leaned down toward my neck and took a deep breath in of my scent. I expected black eyes when he pulled but instead they were controlled and gold. " You still smell like freesia."

" Edward, you eyes. There not black, there gold." I breathed into his open mouth.

" Bella, I'm going to go." Anthony interrupted us. Edward gave him a death glare while I gave him an apologetic smile. After he left the room Edward sat on the bed next to me. He hugged me suddenly. I hugged him back and I felt whole.

" Edward, kiss me." He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. " Please." I begged him.

" I can't kiss you. Aren't you and Anthony together?"

" No, why what was he thinking?" I asked him.

" He just thought about how you missed your date with him." He looked saddened.

" He's nothing to me, nothing! I just met him yesterday. I have always loved you, even when I was married to Jacob!" It was a big mistake talking about Jacob. Edward barely knew him but he did know Billy. Edward growled.

" You married Jacob Black? What happened to that, why are you in Maine and not in Forks?" I scoffed at him.

" Lets just say that Jacob was a werewolf," Edwards eyes almost popped out of his head, " And werewolves do this thing were they find their soul mate, it's called imprinting. Well about two months ago Jacob told me he imprinted on a woman named Hannah. I was seven months pregnant, and he left me for someone else. Our divorce will be finalized next month." For once Edward was speechless.

" So Jack is the son of a werewolf?" I nodded sullenly. " Do you know what that means?"

" Of course I do!" I snapped at him. " It doesn't change anything though. He's still my son, and I love him with all my heart, if anyone hurts him I will kill them!" I was dead serious about this subject. If he got his fathers looks he was going to get my clumsiness and my being a magnet for trouble.

" Bella you need to calm down." I took a few deep breaths and it worked, at least until Edward kissed me. It was heaven and I found that I did lie to Jacob. I told him, during our first kiss that his was best but I now know the truth. Edward was my soul mate, and his kisses were the only ones I would ever want and need.

After he pulled away from me I noticed the love in his eyes.

" I can't read his mind. Just like you! This is going to be frustrating. But, I think I can handle it if you let me be his father."

"What?" I was slightly taken aback. Why would a vampire want to be the father of a werewolf, their mortal enemy.

" You heard me, marry me and let me adopt Jack. Bella I've been miserable for ten years without you. I would just mope around everyday I was like a rock. The only thing I did do was wallow in self-pity for leaving you.

" The moment I left you I knew it was wrong, you had already taken my dead heart for yourself and I never want it back." So he did still love me, he never stopped. It was just like my dream.

" Edward, this won't work. You look like your only twenty-five, and how you look like that I will never be able to guess, and I will continue to age. How about when Jack is at the age for the change and you're around when it happens? How will you not hurt him?"

" Silly Bella, I will never hurt our son," I sucked in a breath, _our_ son. I smiled. " And the aging thing will never effect us. We have a new family member living with us. She can age anyone anytime. She doesn't even have to be near the person."

" New member?" Edward nodded his head with enthusiasm.

" I think you will like her. I found her when I was trying to track… er… trying to track someone."

" Who were you tracking?" Edward looked like he was embarrassed and I took advantage of it. " Oh poor Eddie, are you embarrassed?" He looked up at me sharp. He had a new fire burning in his eyes.

" Oh, no Isabella. I am not embarrassed just trying to word the news. I was tracking Victoria. But I must admit I am not any good at it. I lost her after a couple of months. I have no clue where she is now."

" Edward! Victoria went back to Forks for me, and Jacob took care of her. It happened more than nine years ago! Have you been looking for here all this time?" Edward looked anywhere but at me. I knew the answer. He had been looking for Victoria for ten years. " Why?"

" Because I wouldn't let her hurt you! Not the only person I ever truly loved." New tears came to my eyes as I reached for Edward.

We were kissing when Carlisle knocked on the door. I giggled nervously when everyone, except Anthony, came back in.

" Here are the papers Bella, once you sign them you can leave with your son. Oh and you still need to fill in the fathers name." My doctor told me.

" Dr. Churney the real father won't be in my sons life. Can we put down Edwards name for the father?" I pointed at Edward who had his arms around my waist. Dr. Churney smiled.

" Um, well. If you're going to adopt baby Jack then you want to have the real fathers name on the certificate, and then you can get a new one." Edward nodded. I signed the papers, putting Jacob Black as Jacks father. A nurse came in and gave me my medicine and told me where I could pick up Jack.

As I suspected Edward questioned me about the medicine, but he read Rosalie's thoughts and pain spread across his face.

" Dear where do you live?" Esme asked me when Carlisle pulled his Mercedes out of the hospital parking lot. Edward and I were in the back. I was holding Jack and he was sleeping again.

" Two miles to the south of town. It's an apartment." I told Esme in a gentle voice.

" Bella, why are you taking anti-depression pills?" Edward asked me in a serious voice.

" When you guys left, I was really, really suicidal. I tried to kill myself a bunch of times. I know what your thinking I shouldn't have done that, but it felt as if the life was ripped from my body. I felt like I was dead! I didn't want to live on without you in my life.

" Ten years ago I was going to jump off a cliff but Jacob saved me in time. Before that though he was like my safe-harbor. He helped me, I wasn't suicidal anymore but then one day he stopped talking to me.

" I didn't talk to him for a whole week before I finally staked out his house. That night I found out what he was, a werewolf. After that my life was fine, not perfect like it was with you but I lived fine. Jacob was out hunting Victoria," Edward who was silent through my story growled at her name. " And I couldn't take it anymore, so I went to the La Push cliffs during a hurricane and attempted to jump. Jacob got to me in time." I looked away from the eyes of everyone in the car. I was so ashamed. We sat in silence, Edward was rubbing my back soothingly.

" Is this it dear?" Esme asked me. I looked out the car window at my old apartment.

" Yeah, this is it."

Chapter 3

The last year of my life has been perfect. Jack's birthday is two weeks away, and he couldn't be happier. Edward is now living in my apartment with Jack and me. Edward and I are now steady boyfriend and girlfriend again. He has asked multiple times for my hand in marriage, but I need to get over my last marriage, and the fact that I still don't feel like I'm enough for him.

I still remember the first time I met the new member to the Cullen family. She was rather odd looking. She had electric blue hair and she had piercings all over her face. She was tall and she wore dark clothes. She had the 'vegetarian' eyes. I liked her the moment I saw her.

" So this is the famous Isabella Swan?" She kissed my cheeks and held my hands.

" I haven't gotten my maiden name back yet, two weeks for that. Right now it's Isabella Black." Edward and I winced at the sound of that name.

" Oh? You're married? To whom?" She pulled me to the couch and pushed me down. I didn't even get to look at the house I was in before I was explaining about Jacob.

" So I married him ad he left me for a different woman. I was, and still am, very depressed." I avoided Edward's eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment I knew that was there. I didn't even know her name yet and I told her my life story. " Er, I, um, I don't even know your name." I laughed stiffly. I felt Edward's arms around my waist and his cool lips touching my hair. It calmed me down immensely.

" Oh I am so sorry! My name is Kendra Cullen. I was changed in 1989 when I was only sixteen. My gift is to change the age of a person whether he or she is vampire, human, or werewolf. As you can tell I have aged Edward to look twenty-five.

" I might even change him so he is your age, what is your age anyhow?" Great I felt so old.

" Ha, I'm twenty-eight. I was never changed, and the only gift I know that I have is for teaching and that Edward can't read my thoughts!" Kendra laughed at my joke, I felt Edward shake with laughter.

That was nearly eight months ago. Kendra and I were the best of friends, but I couldn't call her my sister like I could with Alice. Kendra did change Edward's age like she said she would, but she only did it so he was a year younger than me. She told him and me that on his next birthday she would age him again. Edward and I are living together in my apartment. His – our – family lives only down the street from us. Jack's birthday is coming soon and I haven't heard from Jacob since our divorce was finalized seven months ago. I don't even want to think about what he would do if he found out his son was living with a vampire. But Jack really isn't Jacob's son any more, not since Edward adopted him.

Jack is a very happy baby. He is always laughing and playing. He eats his food well and he sleeps through most of the night. Alice tried to talk me into living with them in a large house on the countryside of this little town; she said that Jasper could always calm down the baby. What she obviously didn't understand was that Jack was the perfect baby.

I woke up when I heard Jack laughing and Edward talk to him. My eyes cracked open and on the bed was Edward and Jack playing with some toys. Edward at the age he was now was even more beautiful, if it was possible. He still had those golden eyes and the perfect skin of a vampire, but his mouth was in a smile that never left his face. He truly was happy. I sigh at the sight of my two favorite people in the world.

Edward looked at me and smiled.

" Morning love. How did you sleep?" Jack crawled over to me and I giggled.

" Perfect, but I missed my men. Hey Jackie, how did you sleep baby?" Jack cooed and drooled all over himself. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms as I got of the bed and walked to the kitchen. Edward was there before I was, getting Jacks drool rag from his highchair. I placed him in the highchair and Edward wiped the drool off of his face.

" Have you fed him yet?" I asked Edward with a sly smile on my face.

" Yes, and he loved it!" I laughed and Edward turned toward me. Before I could get a word out Edward's lips were on mine. His kisses were less strict on his rules; he would occasionally slip his tongue over my lips. This was one of those times. I felt his cool tongue on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth eagerly to him, he pulled away and sighed. I growled and Edward laughed.

" Edward, please don't do that. You get me all excited for nothing." I accused him playfully. There was a knock at the door. I sighed out loud.

" Stay here, I will get it." Edward had his noise scrunched up in disgust. He kissed my forehead before he went down the long hall from the kitchen to the front door. Who could it be? If it were any of the Cullens they would have just used their key to enter the apartment. I didn't know anyone in this town, and neither did Edward. I heard a growl form the hall. I grabbed Jack and I rushed down the hall. The person there wasn't the person I thought I would ever fell glad to see again. Jacob was growling at Edward, while Hannah was cowering behind Jacob.

" Jacob!" Edward turned toward me and his eyes lightened at the sight of me. " What are you doing here?" I demanded Jacob.

" I have the right to see my son every once in a while! The real question is why this leech is here?" Edward took his protective stance in front of Jack and me. I rested my hand on his shoulder for support. I couldn't handle this now, not after I just got off my depression pills.

" Edward lives here. Jacob, please your scaring Jack, and Hannah." I added softly. " Please come in and sit down, I was just about to get something to eat." I pulled Edward with me to the kitchen. I didn't look back, but I knew Jacob and Hannah were following. I set Jack in his highchair. Edward pulled me on his lap, while Jacob did the same to Hannah.

Hannah was still the same, she looked a little happier than the last time I saw her. She kept looking at Edward like he was a ghost.

Jacob was glaring at Edward, who was looking at me with love in his eyes. I smiled warmly at him and he leaned down to give me a peck on the lips.

" So how are you doing Isabella?" Hannah asked me after a couple minutes of awkward silence.

" I am perfect, I couldn't ask for a better life. I actually just stopped taking anti-depression pills, so I should start to lose some of this weight I gained." I chuckled. Edward sighed; we've had this talk before. He says I didn't gain any weight other than the baby weight.

" Bella, your not fat. Your quite the opposite." Edward said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I smiled up at him. He gave me another kiss. Jacob scoffed, while Hannah sighed.

" What about you two, how are your lives going?" I asked pleasantly, though I still did not forgive them.

" Oh just fine! I found out my only son is being raised by a vampire! Bella, how could you do this to me?" He was shaking. Hannah rubbed his arm soothingly.

" Bella, they just found out that Hannah is incapable to bare children. They want to have full custody." Edward whispered franticly in my ear. I suppressed a gasp of fear.

" What?" I hissed.

" Bella, Jack is my son too." I shook my head vigorously.

" No he's not. We're divorced and Edward's adopted him. Your not his father any more." I sneered at Jacob. I could almost hear Edward smile. Jack started to cry; he probably could feel the tension rolling of my body. I got off of Edwards lap. I picked up Jack and carried him into his nursery. I heard the door close behind me as I placed Jack in his crib. He fell asleep fastly. I turned around slowly. Hannah was gazing at me with admiration.

" What do you want? Haven't you ruined my life enough? Now you're trying to take my only child from me?" I held the tears back. Hannah looked away from my hard eyes. I walked past her, opening the door, and walking in to the hall. Hannah followed me, closing the door behind her.

" Bella, I don't know you that well, but Jacob said that you'll go crazy if we don't take Jack away from you. I now see that he was right. Your depressed, unstable and you're living with a vampire. You're putting your sons life in danger every second of the day!" Hannah accused me.

" You know nothing! You foolish girl, if you go through with this think of how Edward and his family will react! They love Jack like their own grandchild and nephew. Do you honestly think I would let you take my son away? You make me sick!" I spit at her, I was beyond anger. Before Hannah could react there was a menacing growl from the kitchen.

When we got into the kitchen, Edward and Jacob were in fighting positions. Hannah screamed but neither of the men looked up at her though.

" Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You stop that right this instant, what are you doing?" I screeched at Edward. Oh how I wished he could read my mind, for it was yelling at him.

'_Edward, what about your son! You numbskull, what do you think is going to happen if you two fight here?' _I thought wearily.

Edward froze. Confusion covered his face. He slowly turned to face me.

" Bella?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

" What?" I said eagerly. Even in his confusion all I could think about was how much I loved him. He was perfect. He was the perfect father, the perfect love. In this instant I knew that I wanted to marry him. I wanted to be only his from now on, never leave his side, all ways there for him when he lost his temper, or when he was down.

_"I love you Edward, I want to marry you! I don't care if you're a vampire!" _I whispered in my mind, hoping to god he could finally read my thoughts.

" I… I can hear your thoughts." He said in disbelief. A sly smile formed over my face. " It's beautiful, just like you." We both forgot about Jacob till he growled again, not really a growl but closer than any human could make. Edward's head snapped back to shaking Jacob. Oh God please don't let them fight! I wouldn't be able to live with myself in Edward got hurt. I looked over at Hannah, and I could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking the same thing, but for Jacob's health.

" Please, Edward. Don't fight him." I pleaded with my voice. I dared to reach out to him, I knew he wouldn't hurt me but I didn't want to startle him.

" Bella please, I'm not that easily startled." He told me gently. This is going to take some getting used to. I've never had anyone in my head before. Is it like he always thought it to be? I placed my hand on the middle of his back.

" I think you two need to leave. Now!" I tried to keep my voice leveled but it wasn't. " Get out." Edward hissed at them. " Please." I added. Hannah whispered something to low for me to hear into Jacob's ear. He nodded his head and they left without another word. I didn't realize I was holding my breath till I let it out in a big 'swoosh'. I gasped for air. I tried to clam my furious heart down.

" Bella. I can hear your thoughts." Edward told me slowly.

" What happened in order for that to happen?" He mumbled, more to himself than me. His brow furrowed and he looked so intense that I had the biggest urge to kiss him. A smile played at his lips.

" Just do it Bella." Edward looked at me from under his eyelashes. " Kiss me!" He ordered me. I took two steps forward and attacked him with my lips. I reminded myself to breath, yet it was a useless cause. I started to get light headed and my knees trembled.

_'Propose to me again Edward, and I will say yes.'_ I whispered in my head, knowing he could hear. Edward gently pushed me away. He rested his forehead on mine while I breathed into his mouth, trying to fill my lungs with air. I tried to think of a word that could describe that kiss but the only thing that came to my mind was, perfect.

" It is perfect." Edward got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. He took my left hand in his right hand and looked up at me. " Isabella Swan, will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" Many things ran through my head, most were so romantic and mushy Edward would never have believed me, so I settled for a nod of my head.

" Yes, I will love to marry you!" I squeaked. Edward opened the velvet box and in the middle was a topaz ring with a gold band. It looked so old, yet beautiful. I gasped at the sheer magnificence of it.

" It was my mothers ring. She left all her things, along with my fathers, to me." Elizabeth Mason's ring fit perfectly on my finger. " It's now Isabella Cullen's ring." Edward stood up, sweeping me into a romantic, tender kiss.

A little more than a year after we got engaged Jacob served me for court, he wanted full custody. Today is the court date, and I was shivering with fear. Jack was at home with Alice and Esme, while the rest of the family came to the courthouse with Edward and I.

The court didn't last long, the judge asked for evidence of abuse, there was none, and she asked for a reason why I shouldn't have full custody, Jacob told her that I wasn't married and that he was. That was soon enough covered by the fact that I was engaged to a very well off man. He also brought up the fact that I had tried to kill myself three times before, and that I was just taken off anti-depression medication.

The judge then asked why I should have full custody of Jack. I told her because since he left me when I was seven months pregnant for his recent wife, that he can't be trusted to stay in Jack's life. The judge ordered a break before she decided who got full custody. Edward took me out to eat at a diner down the street from the courthouse. He told Carlisle to call his cell phone when the judge returned.

" I can't eat Edward. I am shaking with fear, what if we lose custody?" Edward looked at me.

" We can't do anything if we do lose. Jacob," He growled his name. " Will make damn sure, if he does win, we won't ever see Jack." A shiver went down my spine. Edward pushed my food closer to me.

" Eat." He urged me.

Shortly after I finished eating Edward's phone rung. It was Carlisle; he said the judge was back. When we made it back to the courthouse the judge was about to enter.

" I have decided who is the most proper parent for Jack Cullen." She paused, looking over at me. My stomach clenched tight with fear. " I have decided that Jacob Black is the better parent, under the circumstances that Isabella Swan is unstable and an unfit parent." I felt sick instantly, I started to sob. Edward growled and wrapped his arms around me protectively; he rubbed my back gently in small soothing circles. " No! Jacob, please don't do this!" I yelled at him.

" I'm sorry for this Bella, really I am." My anger flared at his lie.

" Liar! You're not sorry you wanted this from the start! He's my son, my life and you're taking him away!" I jeered at him. Edward was trying to control his growls.

" Bella, we should go." Edward whispered to me through his gritted teeth. Edward had to carry me out of the courthouse. Worry covered Carlisle and Emmett and Rosalie's beautiful faces. Edward soothed me all the way home. When we got to the apartment Alice was pacing the floors. Esme was in the nursery with Jack, he was wailing. Once Alice saw us she started blabbing to me.

" Bella, I am so sorry. I couldn't tell what the future was because of Black! Him and that stupid woman can't get away with this! Edward adopted Jack, doesn't that count for something?" Edward shook his head.

" The court reversed the adoption." Edwards voice was pained. Alice growled menacingly.

" No!" She hissed. I left her and Edward to talk to the family. I needed to hold Jack. Esme was trying to calm him down by rocking him back and forth. " Esme handed him over and left after she kissed my forehead.

" It's okay honey. I will find you when your older, the year you turn eighteen I will find you and every thing will be perfect again," I paused trying to stop the sobs rocking my chest. " I promise." Twenty minutes later Jacob and Hannah came to pick up Jack. Everyone said goodbye to him. When it was Edward and my turn we each gave him a kiss on the forehead and told him we loved him.

" Remember my promise Jack." I whispered to him when they were getting in their car. " I will see you in seventeen years my son." That night I cried myself to sleep. Edward and I barely talked to anyone other than each other for more then two months. I had to start taking the anti-depression medication again.

It was Edward's birthday tomorrow and Kendra was getting ready to change his age again. She always loved doing it she said it lifted her spirits. I was going to be taking Edward to a romantic restaurant and then we were going to spend the night together, completely alone. I have been trying to not think about Jack, except for planning finding him when he is eighteen. I know Edward can read my mind, but sometimes I get afraid that he is going to not love me because my mind is so messed up.

" Bella what are you going to be wearing tomorrow?" Kendra was the only person I would allow to come over to help me get ready for tomorrow.

" Er- yeah about that. I was thinking about maybe, perhaps going shopping?" I said slowly. Kendra wasn't like Alice in the shopping department, she hated shopping-period.

" Sure, but I won't go to more than two stores. Got it?"

" Thank you so much Kendra!" I hugged her. " When are we leaving?"

" Now." She said simply.

We went to the Maine Mall. It was full of other people shopping and working. The first store we went to was Macy's.

They had wonderful dresses. I found a nice little blue dress that fit my figure perfectly. I also found some jewelry that went good with the dress. We decided that instead of getting shoes at Macy's we went to the shoes store three stores down. There I found black flats that looked great with the dress also. When we got back to the apartment, Kendra said goodbye to me telling me she would be back tomorrow night to help me get ready.

That night Edward and I got closer to each other than ever before. It started out as just a kiss good night but it soon escalated to higher heights. Edward flicked my lips with his cold tongue and I opened my mouth and granted it entrance. Our tongues danced for a couple of minutes before I lost control of myself, I started to take Edwards shirt off, hoping he would let me. He did. I ran my hands up and down his muscular chest.

He started to take off my silky nightgown. When it was off, our lips only left each others for when the clothes were taken off. Yet when the last articles of clothes were about to be lost Edward sighed nervously.

" Bella, maybe we shouldn't do this." Edward's breath came out in ragged gasps. I groaned again but this time it was mentally.

" If that's what you want." I whispered. Edward shook his head.

" No. I want to be with you, but it's to dangerous." I sighed and got off our bed. I dressed again before I crawled under the blankets. I cried again that night.

--Fin--


	3. The New Life

Sequel to Hearts Are Breaking Everyday

Sequel to Hearts Are Breaking Everyday:

Hearts Are Healed Everyday. 

Summary Of First Story:

Edward left Bella. She became depressed and suicidal. One day after many failed attempts of killing herself she decided to jump off a cliff during a hurricane. Before she could jump however Jacob Black saves her. Bella finally accepts her feelings for Jacob. They get married and ten years later she is pregnant. But she soon finds out that Jacob is having an affair with Hannah Marshall, whom he imprinted on. Bella gets a divorce and moves to Portland, Maine. 

She is there for two months before she gives birth to her baby boy, Jack. The Cullens then show their faces for the first time in eleven years. Bella takes Edward back without hesitation. Edward soon adopts Jack and they get engaged. They think everything is perfect for their little family, but Jacob has other plans. When Jack is two years old, Jacob and Bella go to court to see who gets full custody of Jack. Jacob wins because the court believes Bella is unstable. Bella promises that she will find her son when he turns eighteen.

This is where the story ended… this story picks up sixteen years after the first story. 

Bella's POV

I felt so old. I was forty-four years old. Edward looked like he was forty-four years old but in reality he was at least one hundred and twenty! Edward and I have been married for thirteen years. Six years ago Edward and I tried to be more intimate and he didn't hurt me. I was so proud of him, now we try every chance we get. I felt like I was young again when I was with him.

Jack's turning eighteen this year and I can start to find him. Every year since the year he was taken from me by his father, Jacob, I have sent him a present for all the major holidays and his birthday. I don't even know if he got them, but I prayed everyday that he has. 

" Bella, wake up." I opened my eyes. A bright light blinded me, but soon my eyes focused and I saw Edward smiling down at me. I smiled lazily. 

" Hey." I said groggily. " What time is it?" I sat up slowly. Edward placed a hand on my back to help steady me. Edward looked at the clock quickly before answering.

" Ten thirteen. I let you sleep in, I just could wake you." He told me. I laughed lightly. I shivered when I got out of bed; I was only in a shirt, Edward's shirt that went down to mid-thigh. Edward looked me up with a sly grin on his face. 

" What's today?" I muttered, more to my self than Edward. I walked over to the calendar. I gasp. " Edward it is Jack's eighteenth birthday today!" I almost yelled. 

" I know." He said simply. His face was a mask of calmness but his eyes were screaming with love, and need. " Today we are starting our search for our son, and I know exactly where he is." 

Jack's POV

" Happy birthday Jack!" My mother screeched when I got home from school. 

" Oh my baby is finally a man! Eighteen and going to a good college! I am so proud of you!" She hugged me and kissed my cheeks. 

" Mom." I groaned. My mother, Hannah Black, was always like this when it came to my birthday. She would get me grand things and she would set up the best parties. This year wasn't any different, maybe even better if I must say my self. 

" When is dad getting home?" I asked. My father, Jacob Black, is a mechanic at Jacob's Garage. It's a family owned business in Forks, a little town near the reserve we live on. My father is also a werewolf and the tribe leader. Once I asked my father if I was going to be a werewolf, he told me that it skips generations, and that I will be perfectly fine. 

" Honey he won't be home till late tonight, after he is done with work he has to go to the tribe meeting." My face fell with disappointment. " Don't worry honey, we're still having your party. Go get ready it starts in twenty minutes." I ran up the stairs to my bedroom. My room wasn't large but it was better than nothing. My walls were painted dark green and there were three windows. I changed into a new pair of jeans and a black shirt. I was back down stairs within ten minutes. 

" Let's go mom!" I yelled. She strolled out of the kitchen with a large smile on her face. " Can I drive?" I asked her. 

" Sure, sure." She tossed me the keys to her green Escort LX. I drove us to the Forks town hall where there was a room to rent, that's where my party was. My mother already decorated it so we were ready to party when we arrived. Soon after we got there people started to arrive. 

My friends TJ, whose father was the old tribe leader Sam, Kevin and my girlfriend, Sara arrived first. Then little by little small groups of people came in. The band started to play, and people started to dance. I greeted everyone, and I received loads of hugs. 

When five o'clock came around my mother announce it was time to open presents. I got a bunch of things. My parents got me a new laptop and a bunch of smaller things. Then someone who just came in from outside, told me that there was a present outside for me. I rushed outside with the rest of the party following close behind me. 

There in the parking lot of the town hall was a black INSERT FLASY CAR, with a large bow on it. I looked at my mother but she was as surprised as me. I walked over to it slowly, there was a note on the dashboard, and the doors were all unlocked. I opened the door and took out the note. 

_Jack Anthony Cullen _

_Happy eighteenth birthday! We are hoping you got your other presents from us throughout the years. In order to be a real Cullen, you must own a nice car, congratulations on leading a successful life so far. If you look to the right side of this parking lot you will see us._

_Love you with all our hearts- Isabella and Edward._

I looked over to where it said to, and there was a woman with long brown hair standing next to a man with bronze hair. They were both smiling at me. I tried to guess how old they were from this distance and it looked like they were in their forties. My mom took the note from my hands and read it fast. She gasped as she finished it; she looked over to the man and woman. 

" Bella?" She called to the woman. The two people walked toward us. I then noticed that the woman, who I am guessing to be Isabella, was crying. The man, Edward, was rubbing her back gently. I felt a ping of remembrance. 

" Hello Hannah, and Jack." Isabella whispered to us. She stepped closer to us, leaving Edward behind, and captured my mother in a hug. My mother stiffened before hugging her back. When they were down, Isabella then hugged me. She smelled so familiar, I hugged her back and she started to sob in me arms. I didn't know what to do, so I rubbed her back. She pulled away from me and she had a large smile on her face. 

" Sorry, I got carried away." 

" You don't have to apologize. I should be the one to apologize." 

" Why?" Her voice quivered. 

" I don't think I know you." I whispered. Her face fell a little and so did Edwards. 

" We can talk about that after the party." My mother chimed in. I forgot about the other guests. I put a smile on my face before I turned around to them. 

" Lets go back inside!" I told everyone. Edward and Isabella followed us in also. My mother and Isabella spoke for the rest of the night. About what though I have no idea. I did get to talk to Edward though. He is into a lot of good music, and he even plays the piano. I asked him about his eyes and he laughed like I told an inside joke. I also found out the Edward and Isabella have been married for sixteen years, and they have many siblings. 

Everyone left around eight o'clock. Finally I had a chance to sit down and just talk to them. We sat a table opposite of each other, my mother by my side. 

" So who are you?" 

" I'm Isabella Marie Cullen, but you can call me Bella." Cullen? They have the same last name as me. " And this is my husband Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Edward nodded. 

" Why do we have the same last name?" I asked. Bella looked at my mother. She nodded to her and Bella looked back at me before starting again. 

" Jack, I know this is going to sound strange but, I am your mother." She rushed the words out. I stared at her with my eyebrows furrowed. 

" What are you talking about? My mother is sitting right next to me!" I looked at my mother she was shaking her head. " No?" 

" No, Bella is your real mother." Said my so-called mother.

Bella's POV

XXxxooOOooxxXX

He seemed to be taking it fine, I think. He was looking a little pale but other than that after I explained the whole court thing to him, he understood. 

" So my father is my real father, but Edward is my adoptive father?" I nodded. " And my mother isn't my real mother, you're my real mother?" I nodded again. " Did you ever have any other children, mom?" I grinned. He called my mom! 

" No, you're my only child, my baby." 

" I'm not a baby any more." He blushed. 

" You're right, you're not a baby anymore, but I still think you are. I have missed you so much!" The tears started to roll down my face. Edward had been quiet for a long time so I reached out to him mentally. _Are you okay?_ I looked at him, and he nodded. _Then why are you so quiet? _I pushed. He just shook his head. 

" So you're the mystery gift givers?" We both laughed. 

" Yes, we were wondering if you got them." Edward stiffened at something. He turned his head slowly to the door. Jacob was standing in the doorway, shaking from the smell of Edward.

" Jacob." Edward hissed. 

" Get away from my son you bloodsucker!" Jacob growled at Edward. 

" Jacob Black you stupid dog!" I screeched at him. Everyone looked at me with surprise. I had never insulted Jacob before.

" B-Bella. What?" Jacob stuttered. 

" What do you think you're doing? He is my son and Edward adopted him, we have every right in the world to see him now that he's eighteen. And how dare you not inform him about us, you jackass!" I was pissed and Jacob could tell. He has never seen me angry before, and he had no clue how bad it was. Edward knew and he grabbed Hannah and Jack and hid behind a table. 

" What are you talking about Bella? You have no right to see him, the court said I have full custody of him, I have all say in his life." I growled, and it didn't even sound human more like a wild animal. I picked up a chair and threw it at Jacob. It missed him by an inch.

" What the hell!" Jacob yelled. 

" You have no say anymore you son of a bitch!" I yelled. I threw another chair. This time it hit him. The chair shattered on his body. I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist, restricting me from picking up another chair. 

" Bella calm down." Edward struggled against my strength. When I get mad it's almost like I'm a vampire, my strength and senses get enhanced. Carlisle believes it's because of the venom that was once in my blood. 

" No, I will not calm down. That dog will die!" I screamed. By this time Jacob had morphed into the red-brown wolf that I once loved. " Let me go Edward, I need to do this." I growled again at the giant wolf. He growled back, but he seemed scared, his eyes were darting around the room never staying on me for more than a couple of seconds. 

" Think about Jack, Bella." I thought about it for a minute before I finally did calm down. I took large and shaky breaths. 

" You can let go of me Edward." I whispered to him. He complied to my request. I searched for Jack; he was sitting on the floor looking at Edward and me. 

" Are you two vampires?" He asked. 

" I'm not a vampire," I started, I looked at Edward and he silently approved. " But Edward is, and so are the other Cullens." I stated shyly. Jack was taken aback. 

" Then where did you get all that strength back there?" He asked confused. When I didn't reply he asked another.

" How do you stand it?" My face must have looked confused because Jack reworded the question. " How can you stand being with him when you know he's a vampire. A blood drinker, a killer." Jack spat at me. I almost laughed aloud. 

" Edward doesn't drink from humans, and so maybe he kills animals and maybe he's killed some people before but that was long ago. I love Edward no matter what he is, I mean I loved Jacob once and he's a werewolf.

" I don't have a problem being married to him. The only thing that does bug me is the no aging thing, but thanks to Kendra we don't have to worry about that!" I said happily. " He gets aged when I do. I couldn't be happier, but there is one way to insure we all are happy." I said slowly. 

" How?" Jack asked me in an anxious voice.

" Just let us be a part in your life, and when I say 'we' I mean every Cullen family member. They all love you like their own, and trust me you will love them too." Jack hesitated for a second before he hugged me, which was quite a surprise. I hugged him back and new tears ran down my face. 

XXxxooOOooxxXX 

Two years later…

" Hurry up, Jack will be here soon. I want every thing to be perfect." I yelled, even though I could have whispered and still have everyone hear me. Jack was coming home to visit us from college. So much has happened since that first time he met us. 

He lives here, at the Cullen estate, when he goes on vacation from school. Jack loves his father and Hannah, but he doesn't talk to them. They kicked him out of their house when he decided he wanted Edward and me to be in his life. I was very angry with Jacob, Jack was his son and he kicked him out. I was disappointed in Hannah, she claimed to love Jack as her own but she's just as bad as Jacob. 

I still remember the first time he met the rest of the family. 

Begin Flashback.

_When we finally made it down the long driveway, Jack gasped at the large white house. I smiled at him from the passenger side seat. He didn't see me smile at him, he was to occupied with the house. Edward parked the car and rushed to get my door opened for me. Jack flinched when Edward was suddenly next to him, I of course was used to it. I rewarded Edward with a kiss on the cheek and a smile. I linked my arm with Jack's and dragged him into the house. When we entered he did a double take of the house, just as I had when I first saw this magnificent house. _

_" Whoa, this is really nice. If the whole back of the house glass?" Edward laughed slightly before calling the rest of the family. Alice was the first to come down the stairs. She was moving like a human, trying not to scare Jack, I guessed, just as Carlisle and Esme did when I first came here. I sighed as Alice finally made it to the bottom step. _

_" Alice, don't worry. You won't scare him." I said encouragingly. She shook her head. _

_" I Saw something, and I just don't want to over whelm him with my speed." She replied after I gave her a questioning look. Edward laughed again behind me; he was obviously looking into Alice's thoughts. _

_" Jack, honey, this is your aunt Alice. She is probably wondering if she could hug you right about now." I gently pushed him toward Alice, who was smiling attentively at Jack. Jack looked nervous also but he raised his arms in a welcoming gesture. Alice ran into his arms and embraced him like an aunt would a nephew. I smiled at Alice, when she made eye contact with me I gave her a little wink. _

_" Oh Bella he still smells just like you!" Alice giggled at me. " I don't believe you're so old now! You look as old as me." Alice accused Jack after they let go of each other._

_" You knew me when I was a baby?" Jack asked innocently. _

_" Of course! I am your mother's sister and her best friend! Don't forget that you were in our lives for about two years. I would baby-sit you on the weekdays when your mother had to work._

_" Oh and the first word you said was 'Alice', as I had foreseen. It made my existence so bright." She was about to say more, but Jasper emerged from the kitchen. _

_" Alice I thought I was your sun in this dark existence?" Jasper asked teasingly. Jack looked at Jasper for a moment before Alice started to talk. _

_" Jack this is my husband Jasper. You can call him Uncle Jazz." Jaspers face puckered into a grimace. _

_" Uncle Jazz?" Jack paused, as if remembering something long forgotten. " I remember you. You used to play this game with me, right? What was the name, something like toss the baby or something." Jack shook Jaspers hand. _

_" 'Toss the baby'! Jasper you didn't!" I screeched at him. He winced at the fury I was sending at him, they must have felt like daggers. _

_" Calm down Bella. I didn't actually throw the baby, I threw Emmett. Jack just sat there and watched." He laughed a little, but stopped when he noticed I wasn't laughing with him. _

_" I am not even going to ask about it any more. But I hope you know that I am very disappointed in you." I pointed my finger at Jasper. Edward rubbed my back comfortingly, trying to calm me down. Alice giggled at Jaspers terrified face, but she wouldn't be if she felt the rage emitting off my body._

_ Rosalie and Emmett walked through the door at this time. Emmett froze at the door once he saw Jack, but Rosalie walked forward briskly and hugged Jack. Jack stood frozen in Rosalie's arms for a moment before returning the hug. Rosalie released him after a minute, and she looked him over, smiling the whole time. _

_" Why, haven't you grown into a nice looking man. I bet you're a big heartthrob." Rosalie asked shamelessly. _

_" I have a girlfriend, if that's what you're asking. Her name is Sara, and we've been dating for about a year and a half." Rosalie got a grin on her face that made her look like a fool, if it was even possible. I tried to stifle a laugh. Tried the key word here. I burst out laughing. Every eye in the room turned to me. I turned a deep red. _

_" What is so funny, mom?" Jack asked me with a smile. My stomach did a flip when he called me mom. _

_" Just the look on your aunt's face. I don't think she thought you'd have such a long time girlfriend as you do." Rosalie glared at me a little, but I knew I was correct. I smiled at her before I turned my attention back to Jack. He was talking to Emmett now. They were obviously talking about video games. What men see in them, I will never understand. I was happy, I didn't think it could get any better but I was soon proven wrong. Esme and Carlisle came into the room, like they planned this out, knowing the right time to come in. Esme looked like she might cry, and Carlisle had a sloppy grin on his face, it was so unlike him. _

_" Jack, I want you to meet your grandparents. This is Carlisle and Esme, Edwards parents." Jack looked at them and instantly looked like he recognized them. _

_" Gram?" He said to Esme. She smiled, remembering that Gram was his second word he said. He remembered her. _

_" Don't stand there, go give her a hug!" Edward said happily, reading Esme's thoughts. They must have been good because Edward was practically giddy with joy. _

_Jack stalked over to Esme and Carlisle in two long strides. First he hugged Esme, who looked like she didn't want to let him go, ever. After they hugged for a good three minutes Jack moved to Carlisle who held him for just as long. Edward held my hand as we watched. _

End Flashback. 

" We're ready, what time is he supposed to be here?" Edward said from the kitchen. Before I could answer the doorbell rang. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and all was quiet. I smiled and went to the door. I opened it slowly. I saw Jack and Sara, much to my joy. 

" They're here!" I screamed, as I hugged Jack. I felt like crying. Only when Jack wiped something from my face did I realize I already was crying. 

" Mom don't cry." Jack laughed a little. He rubbed my back gently. I sniffled and laughed lightly. 

" Sorry honey. I am just so happy to see you!" I looked at Sara; this was her first visit here. I have never met her before. She was looking at me with her light blue eyes. She was very pretty, with her light blonde hair that flowed down her back. " Hello Sara." I shook her hand gently. 

Sara was in the Quileute tribe, so she already knew about what the Cullens were. I was surprised when Jack told me she already knew about them, and that she wasn't scared to meet them. That's the day I knew I would love this girl, she was perfect for my son. 

" Hello, Mrs. Cullen." She said politely. I laughed slightly. 

" Please, Esme is Mrs. Cullen. Just call me Bella." I smiled warmly at her. " Well don't stand out side all day, come in!" Jack smiled as he pulled Sara in the house behind him. Edward was sitting casually on the couch with Jasper and Rosalie. I'm guessing Esme and Alice were in the kitchen finishing the food for us humans. Emmett and Kendra were hunting with Carlisle; they would be back in two hours, according to Alice. 

" Dad!" Jack said happily when he saw Edward. Edward smiled as he looked up. Edward stood up and walked over to his son. They hugged for a long time before Esme had to break them apart, just so she could get a hug. 

" Edward." He walked over to me, seeming like he did even see Sara. " Honey, this is Sara! Say hi to her." Edward looked over at her, and she was smiling at Jack who was now hugging Rosalie. Rosalie looked like she was about to cry, same as Esme. 

" Oh! Hello Sara, I'm Edward." Edward did something I never saw him do before. He walked up to Sara and hugged her. I was so shocked and when I gasped everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Sara was blushing from the contact she had with Edward, and I didn't blame her. Edward raised an eyebrow at me. 

" Sorry, it was such a shocker!" I apologized to him. He smiled and took my warm hand in his cold one. 

" Mom, when are aunt Kendra, uncle Emmett and Grandpa coming home?" 

" Well hun they will be back in two hours from hunting." Sara looked taken aback. " They went further north so Emmett could have a bear or two." I added, hoping she got the point that they weren't hunting humans. Her face softened at my words. I mentally asked if her thoughts were good. He smiled at me and nodded. I let out a sigh of relief. 

" So Sara, dinner will be done in ten minutes would you like a tour of the house?" I asked her. 

" That would be lovely, thank you Bella." I gave Edward a peck on the lips before I took Sara's hand in mine and showed her the kitchen, and the rest of the ground floor. She was amazed at how large the house was, and she constantly asked question about Edward and me. 

" So how long have you two been married?" She asked. 

" Fifteen years tomorrow." I showed her Carlisle office, and told her his story about the Volturi. 

" Are they really that bad?" 

" I wouldn't know, but from the stuff I have heard about them, yeah they are that bad." Next I showed her to the room she and Jack would be staying in. The room was simple, just a blue room with a large bed in the middle. The wall had Jack on it. 

" This was actually Jack's nursery. We changed it a couple of years ago so that he didn't have to sleep on the couch." I explained when she asked why his name was there. She giggled a little. 

" Do you want to see the very few baby pictures we have of him?" I asked excitedly. 

" Sure." I told her to follow me. The pictures were in Edward and my room, so we made our way up the second flight of stairs. When we entered the room she stopped in the doorway. 

" Whoa, what a room." She said, mostly to herself. I laughed at her expression. 

" Thanks, I decorated it myself after I moved in. I couldn't stand it having dark walls with such beautiful furniture." I said airily. 

" Is this your room?" She walked the rest of the way in the room. She started to look at the CDs.

" Yeah, it is. Ah here they are!" I pulled the pictures out of the bedside drawer. They were of Jack at the hospital the first day he was born, and his first year of life very few were of him in his second year. " Take a look, he was such an adorable baby." I passed them to her. She blushed as she went by one where Jack was a little nude. 

" He was cute! What happened?" She joked. I laughed with her. We heard a slight knock on the door. 

" Mom, Sara dinner is ready." Jack paused. " What 'cha looking at?" 

" Just some baby pictures of you." His eyes bulged out of his head.

" Mom, please no. Don't tell me you did that!" He begged me. 

" Sorry honey, but she wanted to see. Don't blame her for wanting to see you as a baby. You were just so darned cute!" I teased him gently. He grumbled as he and Sara walked hand in hand out to the dinning area, which was rarely used. Edward and I sat next to each other on one side of the table, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie all sat next to each other. Esme and Carlisle sat at the ends while Jack and Sara joined Edward and I at the other side of the table. 

" Before us humans eat I would like to propose a toast to Jack and Sara, whom have taken us into there lives even though we are all a little weird." I raised my wine glass.

" Alice is the weirdest of us all though." Emmett whispered, even though he knew we could all hear him. Alice's smile faltered and her eyes went distant. 

" Alice!" Jasper took her face in his hands and looked into her blank eyes. " Edward what is she seeing?" I looked from Alice to Edward; his face had the same distant look. Neither of them moved, or breathed. I grabbed Edward's arms in mine and he was tense, like he was all those years ago when James first smelt me. He didn't react to my touch.

" Edward. Are you and Alice seeing something bad?" I whispered. He still wouldn't respond. Carlisle took my place in front of Edward.

" They will be out of this state when the vision, whatever it maybe, is done. All we can do is make them comfortable till that time." He looked at Jack and Sara. They both had eyes that looked like plates. " You two should get set for the week, unpack and relax." He looked back at me and Jasper, who was staring into Alice's eyes still. " Bella you take care of Edward and Jasper you do the same for Alice." I nodded and Jasper mumbled a response to low for my ears. " Tell me the second anything happens." Carlisle and Esme walked out of the room, going to the back door. 

" Rosalie can you help me carry Edward up to my room?" I asked. She answered by picking him up and motioning for me to follow her. She placed him on the large gold bed in the center of our room. 

" Thanks Rose." She nodded and left me alone with Edward. 

Sooner or later I feel asleep next to Edward. 

When I awoke it was dark out. I looked at the clock next to the bed; it read 2:27 am. Edward's arm was wrapped around my waist and for a second I forgot about what happened earlier. 

" Edward, are you better now?" I whispered. I felt him breath in deeply.

" Yes and no. I'm awake but that vision was horrible. I, I don't know how to describe how bad it was." He whispered back. His breath was on my neck.

" Try. Tell me about it, I want to know." He took another deep, almost depressing breath. 

" It was the near future, that I could tell right away. The colors and the silhouettes were strong. We were seeing the vision from an outsiders view. Of whom that outsider was I don't know, but we do know it is a female. She was plotting against us, writing plans down. Not just a couple of plans but hundreds of plans. Covering the room. 

" I caught glimpses of some of the plans and they were horrible. Vivid pictures of you or Jack's death, those are still crystal clear in my head. One of you in gallows another of Jack decapitated. There were even more of the family getting burned to death. The only person that didn't die was Jasper. He was bowing to the person who was doing this horrid thing to his family in all of the pictures. Every single one of them, he was either look silent or laughing menacingly.

" Part of the reason why we were captured in the vision for so long was because Alice couldn't draw herself out of it, the other was that I was trying to see who the evil person is!" He spat. I let out a long breath. I shivered with horror. I felt like crying but the tears wouldn't come. 

" Are you alright Bella?" Edward sat us up, setting me on his lap. " I shouldn't have told you so much. But I forget myself when I'm around you." 

" Other then the fact that I'm scared out of my boots that Jack might be murdered, I am fine." 

" Of course you're not worrying about yourself." He muttered. I sighed.

" Obviously I'm scared for my life, too. But I think Jack still has so much to live for. He needs to carry on the Swan and Cullen family line. If not for him I would have died many years ago. His life is most important in this world." I insisted. " More important then my own." I added slowly, less confident by the look on Edward's face.

" Bella." Edward said with a long sigh. 

**Weeks Later**

Edward has everyone on house arrest. No one can leave for anything not even hunting the only one who can leave is Carlisle, much to Alice and Esme's concern. Carlisle was constantly called to the hospital. Jack and Sara were still here, both Edward and I forced Jack not to leave, not really wanting to tell him about the vision but having to. He was scared at first, but not for his life for ours, those of his family, he knew we would gladly die in his place. 

"If I'm staying here I think Sara should, too." Jack compromised with Carlisle. Sara agreed at once, clearly glad to be with Jack anywhere they were, Heaven or Hell alike. 

Kendra gets bored very easily. So to entertain herself she would change people's ages without them knowing about it. Emmett was the funniest. We first saw him as a baby, then as an old man. Next was Rosalie, but before we could see her old she threatened Kendra's life. 

Alice was ecstatic to see her self younger since she has absolutely no memory of her human life. Jasper also threatened Kendra with eternal suffering. Kendra knew better then to change Esme or Carlisle. She made Edward ten years old, and then decided to change me seventeen again, after she changed Edward back.

Jack didn't even notice that it was me. 

" Aunt Kendra have you seen my mom?" He asked her. I was sitting at the kitchen table. Kendra laughed aloud, really loud. 

" Jack, I'm right here." I said slowly. He looked at me and his eyes bulged out of his head. 

" Whoa! Mom? Is that really you?" I nodded. " How old are you?" 

" I don't know, Kendra didn't ask me first, ask her." 

" Seventeen! Isn't she young looking? It looks like you hair changed too, and your so small!" Kendra appraised my younger body.

" Well child birth does change your weight. I'm going to go surprise Edward!" I said cheerfully. I jumped up from the chair and tripped as I was walking to the door. Just like old times Edward caught me before I could fall. 

" Ah, seventeen-year-old Bella. So wonderful to catch you again!" Edward joked. 

" Are you surprised to see me this young again? I do not miss this clumsiness. But this body! I would love for it again!" 

Jack laughed nervously. I looked at him, only to find a thirty-year-old man in his place! 

" Kendra! That's not funny! Change him back, but leave me like this." I added the latter as a joke, but she took it serious and wouldn't change me back.

Weeks turned into months. There was still no sign of the mysterious murder out to get us. Kendra snuck out of the house, which was a surprise for Alice, and didn't come home. 

Three weeks later there was a newsbreak on the television. A sixteen-year-old girl's bones where found two miles from Seattle. They said the girl was believed to be Kendra Cullen. I was stuck seventeen! 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. KENDRA!

Hearts Are Younger Everyday

Hearts Are Younger Everyday.

Sequel to Hearts Are Healing Everyday. 

Summary:

Story One: Edward left Bella. She became depressed and suicidal. One day after many failed attempts of killing herself she decided to jump off a cliff during a hurricane. Before she could jump however Jacob Black saves her. Bella finally accepts her feelings for Jacob. They get married and ten years later she is pregnant. But she soon finds out that Jacob is having an affair with Hannah Marshall, whom he imprinted on. Bella gets a divorce and moves to Portland, Maine. 

She is there for two months before she gives birth to her baby boy, Jack. The Cullens then show their faces for the first time in eleven years. Bella takes Edward back without hesitation. Edward soon adopts Jack and they get engaged. They think everything is perfect for their little family, but Jacob has other plans. When Jack is two years old, Jacob and Bella go to court to see who gets full custody of Jack. Jacob wins because the court believes Bella is unstable. Bella promises that she will find her son when he turns eighteen. 

Story Two: On Jacks eighteenth birthday, Edward and Bella or Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, finally get to see their son. Jack is surprised by the news of his real mother, but he decides to get involved in their life. Jack graduates from high school and goes away to college. 

Jack and his long time girl friend Sara go to visit the Cullens on vacation, and while there Kendra, the new addition to the family, changes Bella back to the age of seventeen. Alice and Edward get caught up in a vision, a vision of the destruction of the Cullen family. They do not know who made up the plans for their deaths but till they find out they are in lock down within the house. Kendra sneaks out one day and doesn't return. But soon after that happened Kendra's bones were found charred to a crisp. Bella is now stuck at seventeen. 

Chapter One. 


End file.
